TDI/Episode 5
Wawanakwa's Got Talent is the fifth episode of ''Total Drama Island. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on September 10, 2017. Episode Camp Houses - Morning Mondo is seen scared and is running from something...or someone. 'Kokichi (V.O.): ' Mondooooooooo! Where are youuuuuuuuuuu? ------'''CONFESSIONAL Mondo: 'That little shit is so fucking weird. Now that Kazuichi is gone, he's creepier! I was tryna sleep when I felt a hand on my legs and then near my penis. I try not to get angered so much but Jesus, he really is going to be punched one day. --------------- '''Kokichi: '''So mad I can't find Mondo, ugh. Poor Kazuichi got everyone voted against him versus his vote against Crim. Anyway, with him out the picture I can stare and touch Mondo's flawless body! Nishishi! ------ ''Restaurant The teams are having breakfast. 'Kaede: '''Guys, where are Kokichi and Mondo? '''Tenko: '''They're missing causing trouble elsewhere. Umpf, such male's common behavior. '''Taka: '''Bro is not here?! '''Chihiro: '''Probably he's sleeping. '''Miu: '''Doubt it, hun. ''Junko is drinking coffee and eating bacon. Mukuro is skeptical. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Mukuro: 'It's been quite some time that Junko is getting up earlier and the tasty food is always finished before everyone arrives. Something's going on... or maybe I am just overthinking? I don't know... I'm not really used to this. ------'''Junko: '''Yo sis! Whatcha lookin'? Wanna get a slice of bacon? '''Mukuro: '''No, thanks. '''Tom: '''I do! Girl, you're always so lucky you get the tasty food before everyone else. Belinda is such a lazy bitch. ''Belinda suddenly appears behind Tom. '' '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''I ain't no lazy bitch. Try to get up earlier and maybe you'll get something. ''(laughs) ''But I doubt it. '''Ibuki: '''You're soooo creepy when you do this. '''Lunch Lady Belinda: '''I'm sorry if I'm dealing with adults who resemble high school students. ''Belinda leaves and Kokichi and Mondo arrive. 'Mondo: '''FOOD! WHERE. IS. FOOD. '''Taka: '''Bro, there you are! What happened?! '''Mondo: '''IT'S. ALL. HIS. FAULT. ''(points at Kokichi) 'Kokichi: '''WHAT?! Why Mondo is so mad at me??? He's sooooo scaaaryyyyyy ''(cries) 'Leon: '''Come on, man. Cut this bullshit. '''Kanon: '''Well said. '''Kokichi: '''By the way, we have seen- ''Kokichi is interrupted by Cathy Munsch as the latter enters the restaurant. '''Cathy Munsch: ''(frowns) How dare you trying to spoil today's challenge. ''Kokichi smirks. Cathy Munsch: 'Anyway, today is a great day as the 20 of you are able to show your talents. Follow me to the stage! '''Sonia: '''20? But we're just 19... ''Stage '' ''Kokichi has seen a big stage just earlier. It had chairs for the audience and the dressing rooms were set behind. '' '''Junko: '''Fuck yes, it totally suits my fashionista personality! '''Cameron Van Buren: '''I wonder why.. ''(subtly winks at Junko) '''Claire: ''(laughs) We could plan another killing game with this. '''Crim: '''We totally need to revisit all of our ideas for the third season though. '''Cathy Munsch: '''The challenge is called "Wawanakwa's Got Talent". You will have to choose a few contestants who are able to prove their talent in this. As last time I was accompained by Ruruka Ando and Teruteru Hanamura, this time I will be accompanied by two important stars. Bow down to..... ''The stage is filled with smoke and a figure appears. A familiar music plays and Junko, Crim, Claire and Tom scream. Tara Dikov: 'YOUR FAVORITE SHUPERMODEL, ME! TARA DIKOV! ''The others clap. Cameron Van Buren is also astonished by her presence. '''Kanon: '''I wish I fucking went to her concert some time ago. '''Tom: '''We did and it was fucking awesome. '''Junko: '''Even though it ended up in a pretty weird way... '''Tara Dikov: '''I'm really curious about what you guys can do. You won't surpass me though but still curious. '''Cathy Munsch: '''And the next star you al already know. A singer with a melodic voice that also happened to be a classmate of some of you..... Sayaka Maizono! ''The stage is filled with smoke again as the blue-haired singer starts to sing. '' '''Leon: '''Jesus, is that Sayaka? She looks a little different. '''Taka: '''I also notice something weird... '''Kanon: '''Is she singing with fucking autotune? '''Ibuki: '''Autotune is a big no-no! ------'''CONFESSIONAL Kanon: 'I had my doubts at first but wow, Sayaka Maizono is really a fake ass singer. Not good for Leon. ------'''Chihiro: '''Guys, I don't know. She looks her and doesn't at the same time. It's a really weird feeling. ''Sayaka ends her performance and she smiles. 'Cathy Munsch: '''I guess she could be judged for her performance, don't you think? '''Tara Dikov: '''I agree. That was very impressive but... you're not my favorite model. ''Sayaka rolls her eyes. '???: '''Yeah, she did a good job trying to emulate me. ''Everyone is shocked as they see another Sayaka standing behind them and joining Cathy and Tara. 'Leon: '''S-Sayaka?! '''Miu: '''Wait, no fucking way! ''(turns to the first Sayaka) '''Sayaka (?): ''(laughs) I'm always improving for my audience. ''"Sayaka" removes her body, revealed to be a latex mask. The girl standing out there is Tsumugi Shirogane. Tsumugi: '''Hiiiii! Oh my God, I'm so happy to be finally with you guys. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Killer Bass will welcome their latest addiction, Tsumugi Shirogane! '''Sonia: '''So that's what you meant by saying we were 20... '''Cathy Munsch: '''That's right... '''Gundham: '''The teams weren't balanced at first, as we gained a benefit with 12 contestants in our teams while they were just 11. I guess that makes sense now. '''Mondo: '''Your costume is very impressive. '''Tsumugi: '''Thanks! I'm not the Ultimate Cosplayer for nothing! '''Tara Dikov: '''Killer Bass wins over Screaming Gophers for now, it's better if you guys do your best. '''Taka: '''We will! This addiction won't let us down! ''Rantaro and Tsumugi look at each other. '' '''Rantaro: ''(smirks) Yo, Tsumugi. Long time no see. '''Tsumugi: '(coldly) ''Hello, normie. '''Rantaro: '''Welcome to the game. '''Tsumugi: '''I shouldn't talk to normies like you. '''Rantaro: '''Oh come on, we're- '''Tsumugi: '''JUST. SHUT. UP. ''The teams prepare their stategies. ------'CONFESSIONAL' Tsumugi is excited. Tsumugi: 'YAAAASSS! My first confessional ever! I have obviously watched the previous episodes and these parts are just iconic. I pretty much love everyone except freaking Rantaro. Ugh. ------''The teams are discussing strategy. 'Sonia: '''Ibuki should definitely prove her talent. '''Ibuki: '''Of course! I will sing my favorite song and let everyone's ears be blessed! '''Leon: '''Damn, I would like to play something too. Like, a guitar. '''Ibuki: '''Did you ever practice before? '''Leon: ...'actually not.. '''Ibuki: '''Then I'm sorry honey but not now. Maybe once the challenge is over. '''Sonia: '''Ok, so that's settled for Ibuki to participate. '''Tom: '''Wait! I should sing too! '''Rantaro: ''(shocked) You can sing?! '''Tom: '''Of course. Remember that Brian guy from the volleyball match? He was a classmate of Claire, Crim and me. Okay so, Crim and I made a song about these two and so I'll decide to sing it! I don't think Claire and Crim are gonna compete anyway. '''Taka: '''Huh, impressive. '''Junko: '''Of course I am also gonna compete, as a fashionista I'll have a parade a la ''America's Next Sim Model. Sonia: '''Oh, Mahiru told me she was a photographer there. '''Leon: '''Wait, can I compete with my baseball skills? I think I have an idea. '''Gundham: '''4 participants seems like an ok number. What about the order? '''Tom: '''I wanna be the last one, please. I have to practice. '''Rantaro: ''(laughs) I totally didn't know that you could sing. '''Tom: '''You'll be shooketh. ''Gundham smirks. Gundham: 'No worries, I'll participate too with my companions. ''The Killer Bass have chosen 4 participants for the stage play. '' '''Kaede: '''Ok let's recap. First we'll have Tenko with her Neo Aikido performance. '''Tenko: '''Exactly! And the jury is a fair one too as they're all women! '''Kaede: '''Then we have Mondo with his motorcycle ride. '''Mondo: '''Hell yeah, I'll make sure for it to the greatest ride ever. '''Kokichi: '''YAAASSSSS MONDO DADDYYY! ''Kokichi hugs Mondo and the latter throws him away. '''Kaede: '''Um... following with me and my piano performance. '''Miu: ''(frowns) You better not fail, pigs tits! '''Kaede: '(frowns) ''Of course I wont! Anyway, then we end with Mukuro and her fight. ''Mukuro nods. Mukuro: '''Is it really weird how dangerous weapons are on the back of the stage but I guess they want everyone to have a chance at this. '''Kaede: '''Okay, come on guys! Let's go! ------'''CONFESSIONAL Angie is meditating. Angie: 'Nyahaha! May Atua veil upon them! We have faith in their performances! ------ ''Stage - Challenge Cathy Munsch, Tara Dikov and Sayaka Maizono are sit near their desks as if it was a real "'s Got Talent" competition. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''Considering Screaming Gophers won last time, it's time for the Killer Bass to start. '''Tara Dikov: '''Who is our first contestant? '''Sayaka Maizono: '''Her name is Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Aikido Master. ''Tenko enters and starts to run and hit random objects placed on the stage. Her moves are very fast and coordinated. She then fights another two random masked opponents and throws one of them across the stage. The second opponent falls on the ground and she wins. 'Tara Dikov: '''Honey, I have to say that I'm really shooketh. You're approved by me and the fight was really entertaining to watch. Kudos. '''Sayaka Maizono: '''I agree and you're also approved by me. It looked like as if you were dancing while hitting the objects and it was marvelous at sight. ''Tenko blushes. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Congratulations, Killer Bass gains 1 point and has 2 points now. Let the Screaming Gophers begin their show! ''Leon enters with a baseball bat and three balls. '''Leon: ''(smiles) I'm going to throw these 3 balls across the camp houses and on the small lake next to the restaurant. Leon throws every ball, Tara Dikov covers her head and screams out of fear. '''Tara Dikov: '''Um, I'm sorry. There was a slight possibility that you could fail. '''Cathy Munsch: '''We should see if what you said is true. ''(turns to Cameron) ''Can you go check it? ''Cameron rolls her eyes but goes away. She comes back a few minutes later, confirming what the baseballer has said. '' '''Sayaka Maizono: ''(smiles) You're definitely approved. This proves the hard work you put into your talent. '''Tara Dikov: '''Dealing with you Ultimates is really amazing. Approved by me too. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Another Screaming Gophers' member will go now. 'SCREAMING GOPHERS point VS KILLER BASS points' '''Ibuki: '''It's time for my amazing performance! ''Ibuki steps in and turns on the music. '' '''Ibuki: '''This song's name is ''From Me To You Too. ''It's my favorite as it was the first ever song composed by me. ''She plays her guitar and she starts singing. Ibuki: ''I sent you a threatening letter'' And added "I LOVE YOU" in invisible ink But it doesn't reach you The straw doll I prepared in the hour of the Ox Is looking at me, laughing Cackling, cackling, cackling and laughing. I thrust a spike into its chest A hammer in my hand, and bang bang bang Serves you right! Bang bang bang Bang. Bang. Bang. I signed our marriage registration with letters of blood And put it in your mailbox tonight. Let's have the ceremony in that other world Let's have it. Let's have it. Let my feelings reach. Let my feelings reach you too. ------'CONFESSIONAL' Kanon is shocked. Kanon: 'Jesus fucking Christ. My ears. ---------------------- '''Leon: '''HELL YEAH, that girl rocks! That was amazing. --------------------- '''Mukuro: '''Her performance was... explosive as if it was in a minefield. ------''Ibuki smiles as she ends her performance. 'Tara Dikov: '''Im '''Sayaka Maizono: '''Your performance was.... particular. I'll be honest, I don't really like this genre of music, considering I'm an idol and stuff but I can totally feel your emotions. Approved. '''Tara Dikov: '''Honestly, my ears hurt. You could try something less explosive but it's your genre so it's not like you're going to change. Approved. '''Ibuki: '''Thank you thank you! Yaaaasss! ''Ibuki leaves and Mondo arrives with his motorcycle. The stage had plenty of roads staged with wood. 'Sayaka Maizono: '''I shouldn't say this but I have a bad feeling ''Mondo starts riding and everything is going smoothly...until he breaks parts of the staged road with his motorcycle's weight and he's pushed out of it, landing on the ground. Everyone is worried and shocked. 'Cathy Munsch: '''CAMERON, BRING HIM TO THE INFIRMARY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! ''Cameron and another guy (the same who fought against Tenko) escort him away. '''Cathy Munsch: ''(turns to Sayaka) How did you know that?! '''Sayaka Maizono: '''Cuz I'm psychic! ------'''CONFESSIONAL' Kaede: 'We were all worried about Mondo's incident but he managed not to get any bones broken... but he won't leave the infirmary for a while... and of course he didn't gain any points for our team. ------''Following Mondo's sudden incident, the Screaming Gophers send Junko, who changed into a long red dress, for her catwalk. The music was "Shupermodel" by Tara Dikov. '''Tara Dikov: ''(claps) MARVELOUS! ''Junko changes into different clothes very quickly, to a purple short dress to punk clothes with leather jackets. '' '''Sayaka Maizono: '''I didn't know you learned to change clothes this quickly. '''Junko: '(smirks) ''What can I say? It's part of my job and talent. '''Tara Dikov: '''I completely approve. Also extra kudos for the music you have chosen. '''Sayaka Maizono: '....yeah, I approve too. SCREAMING GOPHERS points VS KILLER BASS points The next participant is Kaede. A piano is placed on the center and the girls starts playing Clair de Lune, followed by other classical music songs. Everyone is persuased by it. Kaede: ''(smiles) And that's it. '''Tara Dikov: '(tears rolling down her face) ''My grandmother used to play the piano when I was kid... you managed to make me feel a connection with her again through the music. Bravo, totally accepted. '''Sayaka Maizono: '''Classical music isn't the genre I am focused on too, but I have to do the same speech I did to Ibuki. I can feel your emotions through this so accepted by me too. ''Kaede smiles and leaves. The stage is then filled with an army of hamsters. Gundham: 'TANAKA THE FORBIDDEN ONE SHALL REWARD YOU WITH THE DANCE OF THE DEVIL! ''As the music starts, Gundham dances and shapes like a logo of a star, his hamsters dance all together and forme a circle around him. The music continues and they start to walk on Gundham, forming a tower. In the end, they all jump and create a tidal wave and Gundham flawlessly stands above them. 'Tara Dikov: '''A HAMSTER FUCKING JUMPED IN MY BRA! '''Gundham: '''Oh my, my kinky little friend. ''(pets the hamster) '' '''Tara Dikov: '''Anyway, it's a no for me. '''Gundham: '''WHAT?! '''Tara Dikov: '''I'm sorry but are these rats clean? Or did you just do a satanic ritual and cursed us all? ''Gundham growls. '''Sayaka Maizono: '''I liked it! You're accepted for me. '''Chihiro: '''So what happens now? Someone accepted while the other didn't... '''Cathy Munsch: '''They only get 0,5 points. ''SCREAMING GOPHERS points VS KILLER BASS points'' The Killer Bass send their last participant. The stage is staged with lines of bottles and flying targets. Mukuro handles a shotgun and with one bullet every bottle is destroyed. Then with two bullets the other targets are also shot. 'Tara Dikov: '''That's it? '''Mukuro: '.....yes. 'Tara Dikov: '''Oh my God, amazing. Accepted. I handle different types of guns but you're really skilled ''(laughs) 'Sayaka Maizono: '''Accepted too. You aren't the Ultimate Soldier for nothing. ''Mukuro blushes and leaves. The stage is then filled with smoke as the last participants comes in. '' '''Tom: '''Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for my best creation..... ''And Then He'll Cum. 'Claire: '''WHAT?! NO WAY HE- '''Crim: '''OH MY LORD, YES HE WILL ''Everyone is shocked and Tom throws his clothes away, revealing a red suit a la Totally Spies. 'Tom: '''Take it away, hoe. ''The music starts. '''Tom:'' Claire I know you're pure, but it's getting on my nerves'' And the only people that are into demons are fucking pervs So you better step your pussy up If you wanna leave this shithole and hook-up starts to silently sing too In the back of his truck you will pop And then you'll drop It's a squeeze and we'll get a disease but that's fine We'll be back at nine (A.M.) Behind your dorky hairstyle there's a horny hoe out, hon So count to three now, baby, and then he'll cum ' Then he'll cum Yass he'll cum Hell yeah if he will come Back to you 'Tara Dikov: '''WHAT IS THIS?! THIS IS ABSOLUTE PERFECTION, TEARS ARE ROLLING FROM MY EYES! ''Sayaka and the others are too shocked to talk, they're just staring with wide open eyes. ------'''CONFESSIONAL Rantaro is just staring. Rantaro: 'That was....huh.....I don't know how to say it. --------------- '''Kanon: '''No autotune for what I have just witnessed. Truly a natural beauty. ------------- '''Kokichi: '''Too bad Mondo missed that rollercoaster of a song! I honestly feel bad for him. ------------- ''Crim is laughing loudly. 'Crim: '''I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST SANG THAT ON NATIONAL TV! HAHAHAHAHA! ------------ ''Claire is just trying to hide her face. 'Claire: '.....I can't show myself in public anymore. ------''The challenge ends with the Screaming Gophers' victory, as Sayaka accepts because she has very impressed too. The Killer Bass face their defeat a second time in a row.'' Campfire Ceremony - Night T''he Killer Bass are sit near the docks, waiting for the ceremony to start. Cathy Munsch arrives with a plate and 9 marshmallows.'' 'Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to the campfire ceremony once again, Killer Bass. Tonight, one of you will leave the island by walking through the Dock of Shame. If you receive a marshmallow, you will be safe but if you don't, you will be eliminated. Mondo is not here due to his injury but he's safe so it's not a big deal. Now let's start. ''Cathy gives the marshmallow to Crim, Angie, Miu, Tenko, Kokichi, Kaede and Claire. '' '''Tsumugi: '''WHAT?! '''Kokichi: '''You are bad luck, sorry. ''Mukuro is speechless and emotionless. 'Cathy Munsch: '''I'm really sorry... ...... ..... ''The suspense is killing the two contestants... ..... ..... 'Cathy Munsch: '''Mukuro, the tribe has spoken, you are forced to leave. ''Crim, Claire and Kaede are shocked. The display appears and it shows 3 votes for Tsumugi Shirogane, 4 votes for Mukuro Ikusaba and 1 vote for Kokichi Oma. 'Kokichi: '''Wait, who voted me? ''Mukuro stands up and smiles. 'Mukuro: '''I did. '''Claire: '''We will all miss you, girl. ''They all hug, minus Tsumugi, who is awkwardly standing there watching. 'Mukuro: '''It has been a great experience, I wish the best for you guys. ''As Mukuro leaves, a scream is heard. Junko Enoshima appears and runs towards her sister. '''Junko: ''(cries) MUKURO, NO! ''Mukuro turns. '' '''Junko: '''The time we spent here... it wasn't enough. We didn't even in the same fucking team! '''Mukuro: '''Hey Junko, it's ok. No need to cry, I won't leave forever. '''Junko: '''It's just... knowing you were here even if we didn't talk that much... I'm so sad right now. ''The two sisters hug. Suddenly, from the Boat of Losers someone speaks. ???: 'Mukuro? ''A tall girl with long brown hair with blonde highlights steps out. 'Mukuro: '''Alex Drake?! '''Junko: '''Who? ''The girl talks in a strong British accent. '''Alex Drake: '''Ello gov'na! Oh mah fooking Godh, are ya Joonko Enoosheemah? Nice to meetcha! I'm Alex Drake, I have a tween sistah too. ''(rolls her eyes) ''Shee's a beetch. '''Mukuro: '''What are you doing here? '''Junko: '''Can you two fucking explain?? '''Mukuro: '''I went to London for my training and one night we went to a pub... '''Alex Drake: ''(smiles) Yah, and I worked there. Befoh knowing about mah hidden tween sistah. '''Junko: '''Um ok. Kind of bizarre though. '''Alex Drake: '''Mukuro dahling, I'm so sorry you hafta leave. Goodbye. ''Alex and Mukuro hug. After the twins sisters hug again, Mukuro steps on the boat and leaves. Junko: ''(raises eyebrow) Okay so why the fuck are you here. ''Alex smirks. 'Alex Drake: '''I'm gonna be a newh team membah of yours. ''Junko cringes and Alex laughs. 'Alex Drake: '''Of course not, I'm gonna be an assistant ugh. ''The two leave and Alex smirks at how she is having something even better than what Spencer had. ------------------ The ending shows Cathy Munsch walking on the dock. '''Cathy Munsch: '''The episode comes to an end and we have seen the talents of the contestants and why some of them are really called 'Ultimates'...stay tuned for the next episode and let despair, drama and discord hit you! This is TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off